


Scarecrow Attire

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [215]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Clothes, Designer Clothes Wearing Draco, Despairing Draco, M/M, Moving In Together, stealthy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry moves into Draco's home (stealthily) .
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Scarecrow Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, based on prompt no. 66: _Stay over._
> 
> 🧦👖👕

It all began with a soft grey Weasley jumper, frayed at the cuffs and entirely reprehensible. 

“I’m just going to leave it in your cupboard,” Harry explained. “Just for the nights when I stay over. I won’t have to rush about in the mornings then, flooing home before I go to work.”

Soon there were jeans and well as t-shirt and wizard robes left in Draco’s wardrobe too. He sighed. There’d hardly be enough room for the new Armani at this rate!

“Why don’t you just move in?” Draco announced after a few weeks. “Your scarecrow attire already lives here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
